


Rappappas And Their Famous Party...

by MajijoGangstas



Category: rappappas
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Gen, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Rappappas after their party, telling their night.





	Rappappas And Their Famous Party...

Yuko : Aaah..!! I’m dead !!! This night was so much fun !!

Sado : Hm yes. The party was great, I liked it.

Black : Yeah, nice music even put Black Metal for me, I appreciated !

Gekikara : I really loved when I did blood body painting on everyone !! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! They’re were all mad hahahahahaaaa !!!

Torigoya : The atmosphere was really hot too… we were drinking way too much at the club !!

Shibuya : Hmm yeah, as usual… Ah Torigoya, you know I… hahahaha !! Ooh gosh I’m still a little drunk haha..!! Hm yeah you know, yesterday… I banged some people or they banged me I don’t fuckin remember haha !!

Torigoya : Well, like the last time you said !

Shibuya : Noo… haha… last time I fucked all the guys and my gals but you know I knew them or mostly. But there I didn’t remember who I banged hahahahaa..!! If they were exes or friends… They all called me and I was like yeaahh people let’s have fun !! Some were married or divorced and I was like, come come coooomeee !!! Haha… a few idiots asked me if I really was Shibuya, I told them why, do I look like an idol ?! Don’t you recognize me, Shibuya the bitch, mutahfuckas ???!!!

Torigoya : Hahaha !!!! You hit the party once again I loved it !!

Shibuya : Wherever there are clubs, coke, drinks and sex I’m always the first one to start you know me haha !!!

Sado : Yeah ! It was nice seeing you pole dancing with me, Shibuya…

Shibuya : We really enjoyed it, right ? Haha we could make a professional show you and me, Sado-san…

Gekikara : With Black it’s showtime every days every nights hahahahahaaaa !!!!

Black : Yeah and you’re also really good at this part hahaha !! Mmm Geki….

Torigoya : Shibuya if you want I’ll give you wibbly, I charged everything !

Shibuya : Ah yeaahh girl, thanks !! Even if I neve use em hahaha !!! With me it’s be bitchy and reckless !!

Yuko : Hahahahaha !!! We got experience as yankees so… hey guys, let’s go to jail I have to visit some of my exes !

Sado : Yeah let’s go !

Shibuya : I want them too… fuck, I smell like sex !! Yuko-san or Torigoya, you got any perfume ??

Torigoya : Yeah, me ! Here…

Shibuya : Thanks sweetie, you saved me !!

Yuko : Torigoya always got something you know, haha !! She’s like a sex shop hahaha !!

Black : She’s a pro that’s why… right Torigoya ? Hehe !

Gekikara : She taught us some good lessons it’s nice to practice with her !! By the way we need some sexual equipments with Black so I wanted to ask you about it !

Black : Yeah it’s for Geki cause our house is half-destroyed and we’d like to save what is left you know.

Yuko : Damn, between you two it’s too much intense haha !! Poor neighbors I pity them !

Black : Shut up, Yuko-san haha !

Gekikara : It’s our 4th house though… it starts to be a bit annoying.

Sado : I told you come to mine, we’ll share !

Gekikara : Yeah you’ll play our Master, Sado-san haha !!

Sado : Good guessed…

Shibuya : Holy shit, guys !! I still stink, my god !!!

Yuko : Hahaha !! Don’t worry Shibuya we’ll say it’s your natural musk haha !!

Shibuya : Guys it sucks, I wanted to give a first good impression !! Men love a girl who smells good… fuck where’s my makeup ?!

Sado : What first good impression ? All of them know your reputation, you’re the most famous bitch in the area, Shibuya. You’re the Queen !! It’s all natural, haha !

Torigoya : Me too you know, I need to book some rooms for them… I’ll make them relax a bit…

Yuko : You two are unique you know ! Hahaha !!

Torigoya : Thank god I’m here cause I can provide you all everything !

Yuko : Yeah you’re the sex shop… we never get anything. What was that drink we had again ?

Black : I don’t remember the name either… but it was good. The drugs too…

Gekikara : Yeah we were so high hahahaha !!!

Sado : We’re high as fuck ! That’s the yankee soul hehe…

Shibuya : Yeah we’re high almost everyday so a little more or less won’t matter…

Yuko : Rappappas are high as fuck !!! Ok guys, tonight let’s party hard to our place ! Bring your stuff, we’re gonna fuck everything, YEAH !!

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty talk... Thank you for reading :)


End file.
